Bert Kibbler
Bertram "Bert" Kibbler is an of the Caltech department who met Amy while she was working there in her own lab in "The Occupation Recalibration". Bert keeps bringing Amy interesting and beautiful rocks every day. It takes Howard and Raj to point out that he likes her. Bert then asks her to a rock and show which she declines because she has a . When Bert starts talking abut how no one wants to do anything with him, Amy in a fit of sympathy agrees to go. Unfortunately, Bert is taking it as a date. Raj and Howard offer to talk to him to let him down easy and they end up going with him to the show. Bert also appeared in "The Contractual Obligation Implementation." The same actor played a socially awkward character that Raj met just prior to a date with Lucy. He tried to crash their date and Raj sent him away. This character is unnamed in the plot, but the closing credits gave the name Bert. In "The Dependence Transcendence", Bert hosts a Caltech party that only Amy and Penny attend. He feels that Amy is the coolest girl at work and that Sheldon is cool only because he is dating Amy. As the girls are leaving, he tells them that he is in love with both of them. He reappeared in "The Fetal Kick Catalyst" as a guest at Shamy's brunch in their apartment. He mentions that a girlfriend he was living with once moved out and took all his best rocks. He reappeared in "The Geology Elevation" after winning a $500,000 MacArthur Fellowship grant from Caltech that makes Sheldon jealous. He admits that he has a thing for Amy, but once he won his grant he thinks that he could do better. He also thinks about nominating Howard for another one which even more irritates Sheldon. Appearances * S06E18: "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" * S07E18: "The Occupation Recalibration" * S10E03: "The Dependence Transcendence" * S10E06: "The Fetal Kick Catalyst" * S10E09: "The Geology Elevation" Trivia * Bert is known for being a "gentle giant". * He often makes jokes concerning rocks and stones due to his specialty in geology. Gallery 10.03 tdt-2.jpg|Amy and Penny arrive. 10.03 tdt-3.jpg|Arriving at Bert's party. 10.03 tdt-4.jpg|Bert. 10.03 tdt-8.jpg|I'm the hot girl. Flash57.png|Hasty retreat. Flash51.png|Thanks for coming. You're nice people. Flash52.png|Good bye Bert. Flash45.png|Bert. Flash43.png|Conversing. Flash35.png|I'm going to clean up. Flash32.png|Intimate party. Flash33.png|You can go. 10.06 thefetalck-28.jpg|Afraid of the flying cork. 10.06 thefetalck-26.jpgTrying to open Champaign. 10.06 thefetalck-24.jpg|Mimosas for everyone. 10.06 thefetalck-5.jpg|Cheers. 10.06 thefetalck-4.jpg|To my friend Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-3.jpg|I'm not really part of the group. 10.06 thefetalck-2.jpg|Cheers. 10.06 thefetalck-1.jpg|Cheers. K46.png|Here's the mimosas. K44.png|Bert. K42.png|Sheldon introducing his guests. K29.png|Shamy brunch. K28.png|Bert. K15.png|A toast to Stuart. K12.png|I propose a toast. GL1.png|Bert getting accolades. GL2.png|Newest Macarthur Fellowship recipient. GL3.png|The guys talking to Bert about his grant. GL5.png|Bert and his grant. GL34.png|Congradulating Bert. GL36.png|Walking out to hit a water fountain. GL44.png|Bert's award plaque. GL46.png|Bert's office. GL47.png|Sheldon confessing to Bert. GL48.png|Standing up to Bert. OR5.jpg| Berts10.jpg|I have a lot of money. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Amy's Men Category:Caltech Faculty Category:Geologists Category:Articles With Photos Category:Season 7 Category:Season 6 Category:Amy's Lab Category:Series 7 Category:Single Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Tall Category:Series 6 Category:No appearances in Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Category:No appearances in Seasons 1 & 2 Category:No appearances in Seasons 8 & 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Series 10 Category:No appearances in Season 1 Category:No appearances in Series 1 Category:No appearances in Season 2 Category:No appearances in Series 2 Category:No appearances in Season 3 Category:No appearances in Series 3 Category:No appearances in Season 4 Category:No appearances in Series 4 Category:No appearances in Season 5 Category:No appearances in Series 5 Category:No appearances in Season 8 Category:No appearances in Series 8 Category:No appearances in Season 9 Category:No appearances in Series 9 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Series 6 characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Series 7 characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Grant Category:Scientists Category:Professor Category:Rocks Category:Bert